


Deadly Desires~ Multiship

by Sharafloofy



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharafloofy/pseuds/Sharafloofy
Summary: (This is also on Wattpad!)What if Ink was to switch sides from the guardians?He's tired of being accused. Tired of being constantly told that everything was his fault, even if it wasn't or not on purpose! Tired of the "you should have tried harder!" lines have gotten to him, and now his friends aren't even his friends anymore.Everything destroyed. "Yes, that's Ink's fault. We should've never trusted him!"No. All that is over. (He yeeted into the dark side of the good side of the bad side-)





	Deadly Desires~ Multiship

I groaned silently as another AU survivor scolded me for not trying hard enough as I watched the dying AU crumble.

My name is Ink, Ink Comyet, the creator and protectors of the AUs, also a member of the trio, the Star Sanses. I am technically the oldest one in the trio, so I'm kind of the leader. Also since I'm the Creation God. My sworn enemy is Error since he is the Destruction God. He has a team too, except it was way stronger than ours.

"Are you even listening, you melted paint hole?!" the survivor screeched at me angrily. "It's your fault, you could have kept my family alive! What type of protector are you?"

I nodded and left. "Yeah, whatever, go complain somewhere else. It's not my fault. You should have been able to help protect them, you know. Bye."

They screamed random swear words at me as I went through my painted portal. I stepped through it onto the 'ground' of my 'home.'

I waited until the portal behind me closed and walked to the meet-up place we had set up. By we, I mean by Dream and Blueberry, the other members of the trio.

"Ink! What happened to you? You look so dead!" Dream said, standing up from his sitting place and walking over to me.

I shrugged him off softly. "Other than more complaints? Oh, nothing."

"Why are the complaining people? You never tell us. All you ever do is come back looking dead and complain to us!" Blueberry said.

I groaned. "Please don't scold me. Anyways, Oceantale was destroyed and I think it was Jerry or Muffet that was complaining to me and scolding me about stuff."

"Well, their families and AU just got destroyed! Was it them again?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, it was the Bad Sanses, obviously! It's always them, and it's unfair! They're so much stronger than us, they expect us to beat them?" Dream concluded.

I plopped on the ground, face first. "Obviously that's what they're aiming for. Us not being able to beat them!"

"Why don't they ever just come into here and destroy all the files instead of patiently waiting? They're so weird," Blueberry thought out loud.

"I don't know, but honestly I don't care as long as they don't do that," I muttered, sitting up from my dying position.

"Hey, why don't you ever call us whenever you're getting into a fight with them?" Dream asked suspiciously.

"I can't, it's impossible," I responded.

"Whatever. Next time that happens, make sure to contact us though!" Blueberry told me curtly. "It's almost like you don't want us around."

With that, Dream and Blueberry marched off and out of my place, leaving me utterly alone. Why am I always the one at fault? Even my friends think I am a liar and annoying traitor...

I shouldn't think like this and stay determined! I looked at the list of living AUs. The numbers decreased by a bit every day, but they increased by many everyday too. A new AU was created named Articletale, so I decided to go and check it out. I clicked the name and a portal was spawned. I jumped inside and excitedly looked around, checking if there was any Frisk or Sans to greet. They were usually the friendliest to talk to.

But nobody came.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I shouted to nobody in particular. Surely this AU wasn't already dead, right?

"Hello, Ink."

I recognized that voice. Error.

"What did you do to Articletale!" I yelled at him. He was still nowhere in sight, not that I could see of at least.

"Nothing, maybe just a little destruction here and there," he responded nonchalantly. "Anyways, this AU was nothing, to begin with. Just a few creations here and there, nothing much though."

"It's still living monsters! Why would you destroy innocent people?" I said, once again finding myself reasoning with the hopeless destroyer. I already knew it was no use, yet I would still do this.

I'm such an idiot.

"Shut up, Ink! You don't understand. Leave the AU, before you die with it, you helpless creator!" Error snarled menacingly at me.

I still had no idea where he was. His voice just echoed out of nowhere. Was I going insane?

I growled and jumped back into the portal I came from. Dream and Blueberry stood right in front of me, glaring.

"What did you do now, Ink!" Dream hissed. "Why are so many AUs gone?"

Blueberry didn't make any eye contact with me or Dream at all. He just looked at the floor, emotionless.

"I've tried to protect them!" I reasoned.

"No, you've tried to protect the destroyers! How could you, Ink?! You're a creator, for star's sake! I would've done a better job than you at protecting these innocent AUs!" Dream yelled at me.

"It's true, to be honest..." Blueberry spoke quietly. "You've let so many innocent monsters be destroyed while you reasoned with the hopeless destroyers..."

I stumbled back a bit in shock. How could they all turn on me like this? I've never done or said anything wrong, have I? So why... why am I the one taking all the blame for actions I have never done?

"I- I didn't ever do anything wrong! I've tried to protect, but you guys have never been there for me, have you? You're either too busy eating nice cream-" I pointed at Dream- "or poking at your brother!" I pointed at Blueberry.

"So why am I the one taking all the blame?" I said, pointing at myself. "When I didn't do anything wrong?"

Was I feeling something? Pain? Unusual for me to feel without my vials, but was this how the pain felt like? If so, what's the point in wishing to feel things?

"Because all you've ever done is be friendly and nice to our enemies!" Dream snapped at me. "Don't think I haven't seen you being all talkative to the Bad Sanses! We notice everything!"

I stumbled back even more and fell into the portal. I landed on my back lightly and watched as the portal closed up.

All I could think of was one thing.

What did I ever do to them to make them hate me so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Ink: Myebi  
> Error: CrayonQueen/Loverofpiggies  
> Nightmare, Dream: Jokublog  
> Cross: Jael Peñaloza  
> Horror: SourApple Studio  
> Lust: ?  
> Killer: Rahafwabas  
> Outer: 2mi127  
> Blue: ?  
> Dust: Ask-Dusttale (I think)  
> Unknown ShapeShifter: Me (Sharafloofy)


End file.
